Restart
by February The Seventh
Summary: It had been two years since that day, America still coundn't get over the fact he would never see him again.. or would he?. USxUK, Authors note, not a new cdhapter...xD
1. Big brother America

Okay. I came up with this idea at school. Thus, making me obsess over how awsome Hetalia is during maths. I could faintly hear in the background somthing about A=b and PI and whatnot. Oh well!

Anywayssssss. I don't own Hetalia.

Warning: OOC AMERICA! Well, There is a REASON he's Ooc so don't think "WHY IS AMERICA OOC, I HATE THE FANFIC BECAUSDE HE'S OOC BLAHBLAH"... Just saying... XD

Well. I hope you enjoy this xD Heres the summary.

_Summary: It had been two years since that day, America still coundn't get over the fact he would never see him again._

* * *

It was just a normal world conference, well.. It was as normal as things could get, anyway. An uncomfortable atmosphere still lingered in the room. America gazed around the table, half expecting to see England staring at him with his bright emerald orbs, and his thick eyebrows pointing downwards, his arms crossed right against his chest. But he knew, that could never happen again, as much as he wanted it too. There was just an empty seat with England's favourite flowers on it, and a teacup filled with now icy cold tea that looked white because the milk had risen to the top and separated.

"So..." Germany started off the conversation. "We need to figure something out to do with the riots happening all over the world, luckily they aren't bad ones" he said, glancing over to America, who was giving him an evil glare much like the ones England would give.

"We could try sorting out the problems one by one" America said. Saying normal things had become oddly normal for him now.

"I like that idea." everyone agreed. Not much was said now, if America wasn't there things would go on as it would have three years ago. But nobody wanted to risk getting America mad, The only one not scared of America was Russia now. Even Germany would try not to make eye contact. The remaining countries waited for America to get up and leave, as they did every world conference now. America sighed, took one last glance at England's old chair and stood up, knocking his chair over he walked out. As the door shut behind him he could hear the chatter of what to do about the riots. _If they had worked it out back then, England wouldn't have bloody faded away!_ he said to himself. America had kind of inherited England's bad attitude and habit of getting drunk, he just had to have three times as much to get drunk.

_"I am a Git, its just like England said. I shouldn't have fought him, if I hadn't I could have saved him and been a hero!" _He muttered to himself. he then shook his head.

_"Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm not a hero because i fucking FAILED to save England, who has now faded into nothingness. Jeez he always told me not to linger on the past but I can't help it! Damn it!" _America opened the door to the open air and slammed it shut. The cool air blasted his face, letting his hair swirl around his head. England's country was now nothing but wasteland, the beautiful features and landscape was all gone. But America still went to see it, just like he was going to do today. America walked quickly, all he had to do was take his jet and land it in his former brothers wasteland of a country.

As America landed, he could still smell faintly the scent of blood and battles, it still lingered is the blank country. America stepped off his jet and stared around, He could just imagine talking to England. Oh how he missed his brother, yes, his brother. he wished he could still call him that.. he wished he could call him anything, just so long as he answered.

"England, I really miss you" America chocked out, he fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands. Hot tears streamed down his face. "I know... I know y-you always said t-to me I wasn't a h-hero.. i n-never beleived you but..." he sobbed. "You were right all along" he whispered. The sky there was always clouded over. Nothing moved, it was still and quiet, Maybe it would be peaceful if this place didn't have so many bad memories.. America took his glasses off and wiped his eyes.

"H-huh? its green.. what is it?" he thought, putting his glasses back on. The ground became clear, a green shoot was rising just above the ground. "Wait! That means... ENGLAND!" He shouted, America could easily run around the small piece of land as his country was much bigger. He checked everywhere but he couldn't find anyone. "Oh, that's right.. he would come back as a small child with one or two people and continue to grow.. so I can't see the old England either way." he said to himself. "He.. wouldn't remember me" The thought struck him like lightning. Though, by seeing that shoot of something, just showed there was still hope. America sighed and sat down, letting the dusty mud run through his fingers He brought his hand to his lips and blew a kiss at England.

"who are oo?" A voice said behind him. America looked around, There was a tiny boy with messy blonde hair, devastatingly, beautiful emerald-green eyes, thick eyebrows and a face exactly like he imagined England might have looked as a child.

"I'm Amer- I mean, I'm Alfred" America smiled, though the smile was still bitter, he tried his best to seem warm and friendly.

"I'm Engwand" He giggled. He said it just like America used to say it when he was younger!.

"Y-Your England? Well.. I'm America!" America smiled, standing up.

"Ahh! cool, oo are bwig!" The little England said, reaching out his arms.

"I know. It's really cool being this big, Come here, I'll show you!" America smiled at the young boy. He picked him up and placed him gently on his shoulders.

"Uwaah! Oo can see everyfwing!" The small country giggled.

"I know.. How about, I help you become a big country yourself" America blurted out, he didn't really think about it, but he just said it.

"Owkay!" England said. "Den, will Amewica bwe my bwother?" England asked.

"I.. Yes, England. I promise I will look after you" America said, setting down the small country. "England, This here is my private Jet." America said, picking him up and putting him in the passenger seat.

"What does it doo?" England asked.

"This can fly you wherever you like! It's very useful just as long as you don't crash into anything" america laughed, it felt like the first laugh in a million years.

"C-Cwash? I don't want to cwash!" England cried.

"It's okay, You won't crash!" America said. "After all, I'm a- Never mind" America said, looking down at the metal floor of the jet. America flew pretty fast, continually amazing England. When they got to America's house, America set England in a spare bedroom and said "Stay here, I'll be back in a bit, Don't worry. B-brother.." He said, with that America sped off. The world conference should still be going on, he just had to get there quickly. As he ran, his old self gradually seeped into him. He got to the door of the world conference, he knocked once.

"Come in?" Germany said. America burst through the door as fast as possible.

"THE HERO IS BACK!" He shouted, livelier than ever. "I HAVE GREAT NEWS! AND I MEAN GREAT! SO LISTEN TO THE HERO, WHICH I HAVE CONFIRMED!" America shouted, laughing aswell. It felt so good to let out his old self.

"A-and what's the good news..? managed to start world war three yet?" Germany asked, looking away.

"Nope! I FOUND ENGLAND!" The countries gasped.

"Vee. You mean England hasn't faded?" Italy asked, munching on pasta.

"Italy, Lunch ended five minutes ago" Germany muttered.

"Actually, He's come back as a small country! AND GUESS WHAT? I GET TOO LOOK AFTER HIM!" America danced on the spot. Canada stood up, which was now a normal thing.

"Are you sure you want too? I mean, When England raised YOU, It was different. And.. You might.. He might.." Canada murmured.

"I think he wants to say, You may have another Revolution. just the other way around." Germany finished the sentence.

"No worries! I'll just let him be free when he wants too!" America said.

"Thats what England said.." Canada muttered, America shrugged.

"Who cares. Well i'm going to get back to England!" America grinned and ran back out of the door. Of course most of that he'd said was acting. If that really was what England had said, then he might have another revolution with England! And maybe.. Maybe the new England would break the fastest growing country record.. breaking my speed.." America thought whilst running back to his new little brother.

"England?" He called as he got back to his house. He went to the spare room and opened the door, Little England was sitting there looking at somthing.

"Big Bwother, hoo is this?" England asked, holding a picture of him and former England.

"That is... My.. umm..." America struggled for the words to say.

"Is this me? did I die and come back like this or somthing, Amewica?" Little England asked.

"H-How do you know..?" America asked.

"He looks wike me.. bwut i can't wemeber" England said, smiling.

"Hey, Do you want a drink?" America asked.

"Hwave you got Tea?" The little nation bounced up and down. America nodded. "I'll make it!" England grinned.

"No, you are too small. I'll make it" America sighed. America got the ingredience together and finally made some tea. When England sipped it, he grimaced.

"It's discussing" England frowned.

"You mean, Disgusting. Dis-Gus-Ting" America said, He never thought he'd be teaching English to England!.

"Dis-cuss-ing" England asked.

"No, thats Discussing. Dis-Gus-Ting" America spelled it out.

"Dis..Gus..ting?" England lingered on the sylables and giggled.

"Thats right!" America knelt down and ruffled England's hair, just like England used to do with him.

"Well. The tea is Dis.. Disgusting. I demand another cup!" England announced. America sighed. He was cute, yes, But BOY was he still bossy.

"Yes, yes, Coming right up!" America said. The two went through a total of fifty attempts before England's tea was perfect.

"Thank oo" England smiled at America.

"You should really say "you" not "Oo" okay, with a y?" America said. England nodded.

"Thank..you!" England had a bright smile plastered over her face. America wondered what he should do. He'd always wanted a little brother. But he would never have imagined England being his little brother.

"England. Shall I give you English lessons?" America almost burst out laughing at the thought. He'd better teach England how he was taught, and not his own language.

"Okaay!" England said. "What is fwirst?" England asked.

"Well, don't say W that much. its like, First, Fuh, not Fwuh.

"First first first" England grinned.

"How come you learn so fast?" America asked.

"It's obviously my former language, and I taught you! I read it in a book that Amewica was taught and waised by Engwand" England announced.

"So.. You remember your culture and your love of.. swearing and drinking?" America desperately wanted to know.

"Yup! I wemember my culture. Bwut I don't wemember swearing" England yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Whats swearing, bwother?" He asked America.

"I'll tell you later, you seem pretty tired England" America knelt down next to the tiny country. The little boy nodded and hugged England. America smiled. "Lets go" America looked into the half closed emerald orbs. exactly like the emerald orbs he was used to looking into as they glared at him, telling him to shut up or stop. America sighed and put England in his spare bedroom. The little boy fell into a deep sleep, as America tucked him in bed. Seeing England this peaceful, and small, would have seemed crazy two years ago. But now it was actually happining.

As America got into his own bed, he replayed the conversation at the world meeting over in his head. "_you might have another revolution, just the other way round".. "thats what England said.". _He was just getting caught up in the moment. Of course, America couldn't get to sleep. His sleeping patterns had been off for two whole years, he got up and went into his storage. He opened the door and swiftly closed it, walking into a dark room with one flickering light bulb.

"I wonder where it is.." he muttered. "Ah hah!, Found it!" America whispered. He took out the small box and opened it. "I'll give these back to England." America said, taking out some of the toy soldiers. They were battered from all the time in storage, getting moved around a lot and when he was younger, lots of playing. He carefully took the box out of the room and turned off the light. "Ok." he said, walking to his small office.

America took out some paints, glue, and lots of other crafty things. He proceeded to work on the toy soldiers, making them look in the same condition as they were when he got them from England. He sighed, he really WAS getting caught up in the moment. "I hope he likes it.." America smiled, finishing the last one. They did indeed look good as new. He yawned, and went to bed.

_"E-England!" America shouted._

_"what is it, you git?" England asked, stepping in front of him._

_"England, Don't worry, I will certainly save you since I am the hero everyone looks up too!" America grinned and flashed a thumbs up._

_The scene changed, England was flailing on his bed, blood poured out of cuts throughout his body, and tears streaked down his face. "America..help" was all he said. America watched as England coughed and spluttered, unable to do anything. He ran to where he knew he was, in bed. He tried to get his attention but he couldn't. He watched himself wake up to go and check on England. "No!" He shouted, but he couldn't shout. He ran back to England's room and saw himself kneeling on the floor crying. England wasn't breathing, He had watched his brother die for the second time. Then he saw England change, it was him as a child! But he was still dead. "No! ENGLAND!" He screamed, shaking the young boy._

America's eyes flashed open, sweat beads had formed on his face, He gasped for air. "Damn. I thought those nightmares stopped" America said, mentally kicking himself. "It's because of England, I'm glad I found him though.." he muttered. America went to the bathroom and splashed his face with cool water, then dried it with a towel. He went into his spare bedroom only to find England trying desperatly to look out of the window, he had about six books he was standing on now. 21 if you counted the ones he'd used for steps. America couldn't help but laugh at England.

"Amewica! What's outside?" England asked.

"Outside is-" then he remembered about the riots. "There is nothing outside of interest, England" America muttered. "Oh, Hey! Come with me, I have something I want to give you!" America said, remembering the toy soldiers. He picked up the small child and carried him downstairs. "Come on, England!" America smiled, setting him down on the sofa. "Now, wait here while I go and get it" America smiled sweetly at the boy. Then he made his way out of the door, took the box of newly fixed soldiers and quickly walked too where England was,

"Oooh, What is it, Bwother?" England asked.

"Here, They were given to me but they were battered So, I have fixed them" America said, A blush lightly tanned his face, though he wasn't sure why. He loved England when he was his old man, and, _loved_ loved. But he couldn't love someone who didn't know him well enough to call him a bloody git. He had longed to be called that for two and a half years, He hated it while it happened. But now he would never hear the voice of his old man again, he wanted it more than burgers and coke, and THAT was saying something. England eagerly opened the newly wrapped box and gasped.

"IT'S SOLDIERS!" England laughed, he picked one up that looked like a mini- America. "Is this you, Bwother?" England asked. Damn, he'd forgotton about that one. it was the only one he hadn't needed to fix oddly.

"Nope, It is'nt me!" America laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I wuv my bwother! Amewica!" England said, His bright emerald jewels shined with happiness. Shouldn't it really be America calling England brother?

* * *

END OF CHAPTER! I was thinking about how much I love USxUK fics, since its ALL i write about. and i just came up with this idea? LOL. Is it good enough for write another chapter?

America will go back to IC, heroic type America very soon. And England is a mystery and i will not reveal the secret xD.

So. please Rate and Review and maybe CONSTRUCTIVE crits. Not "oh this is shit, you suck at writing blahblah" type crits. ok?

Goodbye. See you next time. =D

Maybe.

Iff you like it enough.

Well. Bye!


	2. Nightmares of the past

Next chapter..

Erm. I don't own Hetalia because there is no USxUK in it.

I hope you like it.. xD

Sooo... Enjoy! Oh! And thanks for the great reveiw, Soot. It really made my day xD

Sorry. I uploaded the wrong thing first! LOL. So here we go again xD

* * *

America sighed and lingered on the thought.

"Amewica, I want food" England tugged on his sleeve.

"Okay, what do you want?" America asked.

"I will cook for you!" England jumped up and down and laughed.

"F-fine.. but nothing too dangerous, Just a sandwich. ok?" America said.

"Sandwiish!" England giggled and ran into the kitchen.

"W-Wait!" America called, following minature England into the kitchen. America sat down and watched England get a ton of ingredience out, There was bread,butter,ham,cheese,soy sauce.. peanuts.. Marmite, cheese.. chocolate and.. "Isn't that a bit much, England?" America chuckled lightly.

"Nope!" England grinned, slamming ingredience into one another. The stench was awful, was that Garlic and viniger? "Here, Amewica!" he gave a bit to him. America grimaced but reluctantly put the peice in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. God it was foul. Seems like he still "cooked" as awfully as he used to.

"It's great, England. The garlic really brought out the erm.. chocolate?" America said. "Stay there, England" America said running upstairs.

"Damn, I don't know about as bad as it was, Its freaking worse!" America said slamming the bathroom door shut and bolting it tight. America leant over the sink, his face was quickly drained of colour. "Does he want to kill me or somthing?" he said, coughing. He still had a foul taste in his mouth, America had been in the bathroom for over ten minutes. America straightened up and unbolted the door, walking out calmly. He walked downstairs and England was happily munching on the sandwich he made.

"Where did you go, Amewica?" England asked.

"I had.. an urgent call!" he smiled. _yeah, to the bathroom_ he added with his mind. England put his plate on the table and started looking around the kitchen.

"Whats this?" England said, fiddling with buttons on a radio.

"Thats a radio, It lets you listen to music live and listen to news!" America smiled. England fiddled more and came onto a song that America particually disliked.

_You raise me up, So I can stand on mountains_

And that was the reason.

_You raise me up, to stand on stormy seas_

It reminded him of England, specially since england HAD raised him up.

_I am strong, When I am on your shoulders_

America folded his arms in an england-like impression and looked away from the radio.

_You raise me up, To more than I can be..._

"Okay, Enough of that song!" America growled, tuning into another station hastily.

"Ehh, Why? I was listening to that!" England said.

"Sorry, I hate that song." America admitted.

"Well, I like it!" England said, tuning back into the station.

_I am strong, when I am on you-r-r-r-r sh-h-oul-d-de-e-e-er-rs-_

The sound crackled as the two fought over which song to listen to. America finally got it to change, but England glared at him with mischevious eyes. He started to sing.

"You raise me up, So I can stand on mountains!" He screeched through the house. America put his hand on Englands mouth and sighed.

"I prefer this song. _Theres a hero, if you look inside your heart" _America started singing.

"Lame song. And you aren't even a hero so quit it" England growled. America stood up and turned away from England.

"It isn't a lame song. And don't be so rude,You're too young to be rude like that" America said.

"What do you mean, git?" England said. His voice sounded strangely lower and familiar. America turned around.

"What did you say?" America asked.

"I said, It's a lame song!" England giggled, his voice high pitched.

"Didn't you just call me a git?" America asked.

"What's a git?" The small boy asked. England was getting weirder and weirder...

"Well, England I have to go now! Actually I might be able to take you with me.. hold on" America said, flipping open his phone.

_Ok..lets see... Germany. Germany, hmm. _he thought, looking through his large set of numbers. Suddenly his phone froze, the top number said "Iggy" America whacked his phone against the table. It started working again. He rung Germany and smiled when the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" a voice said down the phone.

"I was wondering if I could take England to the G8 meeting" America asked.

"U-Um... I suppose it would be okay... since he IS one of the G8 members but.. does he remember anything?" Germany said. America walked out of the room so England couldn't hear.

"Actually, I think he might... he called me a Git just now.. I'm sure" America said.

"Its your imagination probably. take the kid" Germany said, putting the phone down quickly. America sighed.

"England! Come on" America said, picking up the smaller country.

"Where are we going?" England asked.

"A meeting" America smiled, running through the town and making his way gradually to the meeting.

When they were finaly there, England was brought in and was sat down on the chair that had flowers and tea on it. The flowers and tea was put underneath the chair.

"Who is everyone here?" England asked. America leant his head on his hand gracefully and pointed out each country.

"Thats Italy, Germany, Russia, France,China, Me, and England which was or.. is you" America said.

"But thats only 7" England said.

"Didn't you hear me?. Italy, Germany, Russia, France, China, Me, Canada and you. England" America sighed.

"You didn't say Canada the first time" England announced.

"I must say, Amerique, is it safe bringing merely Angleterre to the meeting?" France said.

"Ehh, He has a Frog face!" England said, poking ad prodding France in the face.

"Oh, lower and harder!" France said. America got up and slapped France in the face so hard he went flying across the room.

"Ahahahah! Big bwother Amewica slap frogface!" England laughed. America scowled around the table and sat down again.

"whats with that bloody attitude, git?" England said. Nobody knew where it came from, But it did sound hell of a lot like England. Like America always did, He stood up and walked out, taking Englands hand and pushing him out of the door. As America picked england up, England started laughing and giggling at the humans who most were clearly angry.

"What are you laughing at, You damned kid!" One bald red faced human shouted at America and England. America felt England start to shake in his arms. England was crying.

"Shh, Shhhhh. Stop crying England, Don't worry" America said, holding the little country closer to him.

"Bwotherrrrrr" England wailed, America's bomber jacket was getting wetter and wetter. He honestly didn't understand how kids could cry so much. He ruffled England's messy hair and kissed him on the forehead. Of course, To America the kiss DID mean somthing else. But that was for HIS brother, Arthur Kirkland, the amazing man who had raised him so well, to know.

Finally, America was back with England at his house. England was still scared of the man, but a little less.

"Hey, England. Why don't we watch a movie?" America suggested. The crying face lit up, England seemed pleased to watch somthing. "You can choose" America smiled. England got down from America's arms and went to look for somthing, A few seconds later he came out with a particually scary movie..

"Ok.. w-we can watch that!" America said, he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. It wasn't actually a scary movie, well.. it was for him. It HAD to be a history DVD containing information on the revolutionary wars, didn't it?

"Yaay yaay Yaay! Lets watch, Amewica!" England bounced up and down before turning the DVD player on and putting the disc in. America sighed and sat down on the sofa, England climbed onto hiss lap. The film started, America didn't even know why he had this DVD.

"The webowution!" England laughed.

"You mean, R-e-v-o-l-u-t-i-o-n" America smiled.

"The revolution, then!" England grinned at America and started to watch. The film was a long, detailed explanation of the revolutionary wars. Pretty accurate aswell.

The film was half way through, It was the reinactment of the revolution. America thought about other things, such as.. how much he liked hamburgers, how much he loved coke, how much he loved England, So much he missed England. He sighed. All that went through his mind all day was england england england.

"Amewica, I'm scared" England softly cried. America looked at the T.V, It was of someone bleeding to death. America shivered.

"Don't worry, It isn't real" America smiled.

"The revolution isn't real?" England asked.

"N-No.. the revolution is real but its just a reinactment. You know the revolution was between you and me.." America trailed off and pondered into his thoughts.

"You were really cool, Amewica! You kicked England's ass!" England giggled at the use of the word.

"And you're happy about it?" America asked, astonished.

"Well, My bwother won!" England laughed. America sweatdropped. England hopped off the sofa and got his box of toy soldiers, taking them out one by one. "Pway wiv me, Amewica!" The tiny nation pleaded.

"Okay, England" America smiled, taking two soldiers. The two of them started to play, For America it was a feeling of nostalgia, It was new to England though. The two countries played until England started to fall as leep."I..tired" England muttered before yawning and falling asleep on the floor. America chuckled and picked the tiny boy up, carrying him over to the guest bedroom. When England was in bed, America walked back downstairs and put the toy soldiers away. America picked up the one that looked like England, England hadn't noticed this one. He picked up the one of England and himself and took them too his bedroom

"Goodnight, England" America smiled, Kissing the model of England and taking off his glassees, falling into a deep sleep.

_Don't worry, I'm a hero!" America grinned._

_"How many times have I told you, you aren't a hero America!" England shouted._

_"England, I love you" America said. But England wasn't there anymore, just a long trail of blood. Red snow._

_"America..." England's voice echoed through the whole place._

_"Americaaa" The voice sounded deifferent, but still England._

_"AMEWICAAAAAA" England cried. He sounded like.. _A child. England was waking him up.

"Sorry, England." America laughed, But stopped when he saw the sinister look on Englands face.

"I had a nightmare" England said, tears welled up in his eyes. America glanced down and noticed a wet patch. England was blushing.

"Did you by any chance.." America started to say.

"No! I Didn't wet the bed!" England cried. America smiled.

"Don't worry, England. What was the nightmare about?" America asked.

"Well... I was much owlder, and I was with you, amewica. And you were scweaming at me but I was laying on somthing really cold. And you started to cry and sing somthing too mee" England said.

"Thats a rather strange dream. Well. It was just a dream, don't worry England" America smiled. Of course inside, he wasn't smiling at all. He'd dreamt of the time when England suffered his first major riot, The others were certainly worse than that. America sighed inwardly, not wanting to worry the little nation. America got up and brough England to the bathroom.

"Amewicaa" The small child was still crying. America told the boy to stay in the bathroom while he rummaged through his drawers.

"Ah. England, change into these pyjamas Ok?"America smiled, as he stripped the sheets off England's bed. The sheets reeked of urine, which was annoying. America took the sheets downstairs and into his washing basket. He then took some more sheets out of the closet and made England's bed. When he got back into the bathroom where England was, The boy was crouched in a corner shivering.

"Amewica, Can i sleep with you?" England asked, his eyes watering. America smiled.

"Sure, Come on" America said, picking up the shaking boy. America put England under the sheets of his double bed, America got in the side next to him. America's mind lingered back to the dream England had said he had. About the song. America had forgotten about that, But America was writing a song for England for his birthday. America remembered how much he wanted England to hear it. He heard a voice, glancing over at England, he was asleep.

"America, I'm here you bloody git!" A voice came from next to him, but not frm England's mouth.

"England? where are you?" America asked.

"How the hell should I know? You have been ignoring me for the past two years, and now some bloody kid shows up you hear me? what the hell?" England said. America thought it was quite weird. Then his eyes opened.

"That was.. A dream?" America asked. America got up, it was 3:00 AM so England wouldn't wake up. America remembered about how England always used to use his basement for some kind of black magic thing, America felt the sudden urge to go down there. When he did, he saw light coming from inside.

"It's a projection!" America gasped, it showed England how America remembered. It detected Americas presence and started speaking.

"I am a projection of England, America. I just want you to know that if I ever come back as a younger nation, look after me, raise me how I raised you and goodness sake, Don't teach him stupid stuff. Please try, it may not always work, But please help me remember my former self. I hae to be quick here, America, as my time is limited. But if you want to truly stop everything going on, Stop looking down on yourself. You really ARE a hero, it wasn't your fault or anyone but mine that I faded. You may be able to bring me back,not me.. Just a projection of me for a few seconds with a simple spell, Its spell 309 in my black magic book." he projection finished. America was speechless.

"Oh and one last thing, America. I really do, Lo-" The projection was cut off. Tears welled up in America's eyes.

"He was going to say he loves me.." America whispered. But then.. he woke up? No.. he was in a white room. "England?" he called over to a boy who was, much taller than himself, which was odd because America was still his normal size.

"who are you?" England said.

"America", he replied.

"But, you faded away!" England said. America frowned.

"No, YOU faded away. And I missed you.

"No, Git, I think i'd remember who bloody faded away." England growled.

"Am I dreaming?" America asked.

"Am I awake?" England asked back.

"What the hell?" America said. He sighed and ran up to England, but tried too.. England was moving away, or rather.. he was running on the spot. England's eyes turned from green to red.

"you will never catch me" he said. Then Amerca woke up.

"Um, Amerwica I am hungryyy so I am getting food okay?" England said. America woke up, put on his classes and smiled at England,

"Just a sandwich" he warned.

**England POV**

England yawned, America was still asleep, he giggled at his brothers sleeping face. England decided to venture downstairs. England came to a closet, the door looked worn and used. The paint was chipped unlike everything else in the house. He creaked the door open and entered the musty room.

"Coool, a secret basement!" England grinned, looking around. As he looked in the boxes, he grew more and more surprised!. He saw a gun, with a scratch on it. he saw a set of teacups that looked very refined, and posh. English teacups. The room somehow seemed familiar in one way to him? He came too a book, it said 'England's Diary' England gasped. It was his diary! well. He wasn't sure if he should call it his but.. he read it anyway. He didn't pay attention to the dates, he just read the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I practised my black magic again. I'm getting much better at it for when I need to punish America for doing somthing completely and utterly stupid. Just a levetation spell! But unfortunatly America came in so I had to halt my practise, and go outside. He asked me what I was doing in there, I honestly had no idea what to say so I said "nothing", it was pretty funny._

England giggled at this, and flipped a few pages to read another.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is officially the worst day of my life! I came back to my house only to find America all grown up, and declaring a revolution! HOW can he become his own country? how can he do this too me? That bloody git WILL pay for this. He is such an idiotic git! And his birthday is in a week! Damn him!_

The entry finished. England didn't know what that was about. He decided to read the next few days.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am bloody tired. America kept me up. well, HE didn't since he's in his own bloody house. I was up all night bloody CRYING into my sheets. The fairies tried to comfort me but it didn't work! I should just have let him bloody damned go, then I wouldn't have gone to war with the git!_

England lingered over that entry, He could imagine himself crying like that.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am bloody wasted. I have a killer hangover, and its America's Birthday. No way am i going to see him though! I bloody embarrased myself infront of him! Dropping my bloody gun. he is such an idiot! Couldn't he see I loved him? Well. I hope he learns his lesson, I may vanish any moment thanks to him-_

The door opened. "busted" England muttered, dropping the book and hiding behind a box.

"England. I know you're in here" America said, tripping over the book England had just dropped. England watched America as he picked the book up and started to read the page. England watched through a hole in a box, America's face grew from Angry, To shocked, to a face of pure delight. "he loved me too" England saw America's lips move. "England, Come out" America said, picking him up and putting him infront of him.

"S-Sorry Amewica." England said. "I was bwored, and well. I wanted to see what was in here" England muttered. America sighed and picked him up, England burried his face in America's jacket. The fact that England remembered, even though it wasn't in the diary, he remembered drinking about 20 shots and around 10 whole glasses, was very odd. Or maybe, the old England WAS him? He looked exactly like the older England in the picture. And apparently he couldn't cook. And, Saying "bloody" and "git" so much, seemed like thats what he should say. And he knew what a Git was, without being told. England smiled happily, his country was growing. And so was his love for America.

**America POV**

America brushed his hand through his hair. There was only one place England could be, since America had looked all over the house for him, even the basement! England had to be in the storage room. The storage room and closet were different places, The storage room was a large room that went under the stairs. The storage room used to be his old game room, then it turned into a place where he kept all things precious to him. America opened the door and heard footsteps, England had ran and hid behind a box at the far end.

"England, I know you're in here" America called. There was no reply. He started to walk to the place he saw England run too, but tripped over something... It was England's.. diary? America picked the book up and read through the page it was on.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am bloody wasted. I have a killer hangover, and its America's Birthday. No way am i going to him though! I bloody embarrased myself infront of him! Dropping my bloody gun. he is such an idiot! Couldn't he see I loved him? Well. I hope he learns his lesson, I may vanish any moment thanks to him. He WILL get what he deserves one day, no matter how much I love him he doesn't love me back. Git._

America stared at the paper, The once pretty angry face at England turned into a face of shock. Then he entered a moment of bliss and happiness. "He loved me too" he smiled, forgetting the fact England was in the room and may be able to see him. He closed the book and put it away, walking over toward England. "England, Come out" America said, picking the fragile and small body up and standing him infront of him.

"S-sorry Amewica. I was bwored and well.. I wanted too see what was in here" England looked down at the floor. America picked the boy up, immediatly getting hugged by him. America sighed and walked out. He shut the rusted door and walked into the kitchen. America sighed and sat down.

"England, Shall We go to you're house tomorrow? " America asked. He knew England would love to see his own Country again. Since he got bigger in the few weeks he had England, He knew there would be quite a few people in England right now.

"I get to see my house? Yaaaaaay Thank you, Amewica!" England bounced. America wondered if he had this much energy as a child too. Then he remembered all the pranks he pulled. The whoopie cushion filled with milk, England was so embarrased he locked himself in his room for a whole day! Then there was the birthday cake! America laughed as he remembered England's face after he had popped out of the cake. Yep, America had been lively like this as a child.

"I bet you'll like your house, England" A smile spread across the young nations face.

* * *

k, I just HAD to enter that into this fanfic, that song! if you havn't heard it, its called "you raise me up". If you dont like it, you gotta admit, the lyrics DO go with this pairing! And the other song is "Hero" which I find is a very America-y song xD

PLEASE R&R and constructive crit! In my last chapter, which is very embarrasing I put "her" instead of "his" at one point. LOL, In fact, I made quite a few typos that I missed the first time I read it xD.

Wow. I'm surprised I wrote this so quickly! LOL. Well, probably because it's the weekend. It'll be slower from now on because I have school tomorrow. I think I love this story so much, thats why it was fast xD. ... Soooo.


	3. Spell 301

Okay. Chapter three!

I don't own hetalia.. I honestly don't. I wisah i did, But I don't own the awsome anime that everyones gotta love =D

Well. Enjoy!

I feel like my story is getting worse and worse :

I'd like to thank everyone for giving me such Awsome reveiws! Reveiws are what keep me writing, because knowing someone likes my story gives me the will to write it =P I'm sure thats the same for some others out there xD. I really can't wait to finish this story xD

* * *

"England, Are you ready?" America called up the stairs. England came galloping down, tripping of the last one and landing head-first on the carpet. "H-Hey are you ok?" America asked. England grinned and got up.

"We're going to my house!" He sang, giggling. America took England's tiny hand and lead him out the door. "My house, my house, my house, lalalalala we're going to my house, my house" England sang as they walked into America's car. America took out the map of the world and started to read it. "Thats a map of Amewica, Amewica" England said.

"That IS the map of the world, England" America flashed a smile at his new little Brother. England sighed deeply.

"Git" America heard the word loud and clear.

"Did you just call me a Git?" America asked. The small nation shook his head.

"Nope!" he laughed. America concentrated on driving over to his private jet.

When the two finaly got back to the private jet, England ran up and started playing with the controls.

"England! Get back down!" America shouted, the little boy screamed and the airplane took off. "ENGLAND!" America shouted, desperatly hanging onto the stairs that had been left out.

"I'll handle this" a voice said. Why did America keep hearing voices? But, England suddenly got the plane in control. The ladder came up, bringing America with it and the plane flew smoothly..

"How.. did you do that?" America asked.

"Do what?" the boy said, letting America get back in the pilot seat.

"Nothing" America said, as he began to fly the plane to England's country. America sighed, as he began to enter English land. The towns were quickly being rebuilt, it was pretty quiet though. As the plane swiftly landed, America picked England up and set him on the ground.

"Uwaaaah! It's so cool! I'm getting stronger every minute! Right, Amewica?" England giggled. America gasped and put his hand over England's mouth.

"Don't say "America, you have to call me "Alfred" or "brother", Humans don't know about personifications" America whispered into England's ear.

"And I'm Arthur!" England grinned. America stopped dead still.

"And, Ehem.. Arthur. How did you know to call yourself Arthur?" America asked.

"Because kind Arthur and the round table was a really cool book!" England grinned. "I also like the surname um... Kirkland! Arthur Kirkland!" The little boy giggled. This left America speechless.

"You-He-Why-Huh?" America said, he began to walk to where he knew England's old house was. It was bound to be there again. Right in the middle. In England's capital city, London.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland!" England grinned. "You can be Alfred... !" England laughed.

"Okay, you are creeping me out" America said.

"I'm not bloody creepy, you git" England said. his voice low again.

"Don't say "bloody" or "Git" they are rude words. At least, to him anyway. Though. America did know he WAS in fact a bloody git and most definatly, NOT A hero.

"I didn't" the little boy said. America sighed. His imagination annoyed him.

"Ahhah! We're here!" America grinned. England looked up and jumped off America's arms amd ran into the house. America followed the little boy. It looked exactly how it had done two years ago.. exactly. America went up the stairs and went into England's room. The curtains were drawn and the lghts were off, The book he had been reading was on the bedside cabinet. A stain of tea on the floor.. blood red footprints walked throughout the top hallway.. the sheets had blood stains on.. it was exactly the same.. America walked over to the bed, the sheet had been pulled back as if someone had been sleeping there.

"what..the..hell?" America said. Just then, England came in and started bouncing on the bed. "England, Why are you bouncing on the bed? it's dirty" America said.

"No it's not" England frowned, His thick eyebrows were pointing downwards in confusion.

"But" America said. The bedroom was clean, there was just a normal one person bed and a small bedside table with a lamp on it. America must be going crazy.

"Well. Amewica, I want to pway outside!" England said, pulling America down the stairs.

"You're strong for a boy your age" America said, laughing. The two countries went outside, it was sunny and hot. The garden looked the same... The shed England had loads of stuff in. And the stairs down to the basement... The basement... "Wait here, England" America told the boy and made his way down.

The door had a familiar feel to it, England's black cloak was on the side still. America really didn't know why it was there, Then he remembered the dream he had.. "Spell 301..?" America said, looking through Englands vast selection of spell books. America looked at the sides. _'Spells 101' _That was no good. only 101 spells. _'spells for the gifted 1-99, spells for the gifted 100-199, spells for the gifted 199=200, spells for the gifted 201-300' "_Damn! Where is the 301-400?" he said. _'Beginners book of spells, Levitation magic, Black magic' _"It's here! Black magic!" America said, eagerly flipping through the book. "Finally! Spell 301!" he said. But his heart sank.

"America!" England shouted down the stairs. The boy emerged in the door. For some reason he looked older.

"Why are you already older?" America asked. The boy shrugged, He looked about 8-9 years old, when yesterday he looked only 5-6. Maybe he was already breaking America's fasted growing speed?

Umm, Brother. Why are you even down here? this is my basement. And whatever those books are, only I can read them because they are mine. it's none of your buisness, okay?" The boy said. America was half sad but half happy that England had his sharpness and evil glares back.

"I don't know why i'm down here. I was looking around" America grinned.

"It isn't your house. Maybe think of that before barging in" England growled.

"What? I took you here!" America said.

"No, git, you didn't." England said.

"Amewica? Who are you talking too?" England saig. America looked up, England looked 5-6 years old again.

"Erm.. I'm not talking to anyone!" America said nervously.

"you were just talking to me you bastard" England said.

"Amewica, Me hungwy!" England said, his stomache growling loudly.

"I'll make you some dinner, then" America said.

"I make ittt!" England pouted.

"No, I'll make it" America said, not really wanting to taste the horrible stuff again.

"Is my cooking really that bad?" England said, the voice was deep again. America sighed, choosing to ignore the weird voice that he seemed to keep hearing. America sighed.

"What do you want? Um.. McDonalds, KFC or burger king?" America asked.

"But They're horrible! Gweasy stuff" England said.

"It's called fast food, Which is very nice, Actually, Brother" America grinned and continued to look down his list of good places to eat.

"Don't call me Brother." England said, America had seen him that time.. there was no doubt about it that little England had just said that.

"What?" America asked.

"What, is not the correct word. you should use 'Pardon' or 'Excuse me?'" England said. This was definatly England.

**England POV**

After being asked what food he wanted, out of a choice of fast foods. England remembered somthing.. He felt as though he should hate America. He didn't want to, but he did. England recalled the picture of the former England with America. Maybe that revolution was why England should really hate America? But England shouldn't even remember about being former England. In fact, He shouldn't really know anything about having a past life, but right from the start he knew. And when America went into the shed, England had to try desperatly to keep himself away from that black cloak sitting in the corner. England sighed, he felt much older now - for some odd reason. England had been oblivious to the fact he was a tiny country. That triggered it, He finally remembered. A slight smile entered the small boy's face. Or rather, A mischevious smile came over the huge nation. He just had to remember why he was a small child, and he could become England again..

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! Its like the shortest i've ever done xD

I didn't want to make such a big of a deal with this chapter, since it wasn't meant to be a big one. Ang the next chapter may take a while since I have school tomorrow. I'm surprised I submitted three chapters in a weekend. LOL.

Anyway, PLEASE R&R and constructive crit. I'd love to know your opinion on my story. =D

Bye, for now!


	4. The strongest magic

Next chappie! Whoot! Again, thanks for all the awsome reveiws i'm getting =D

I do not own that awsome anime with countries called Hetalia ;)

Aren't typos annoying? Lets write a song about it! I~ hate-

England: Get on with the bloody story already, Git!

me: fine.

Enjoy!

* * *

America cleared the plates and sat back down. He thought he was going crazy, all this hearing England, But.. hadn't it happened at the G8 meeting?.. he thought to himself. He folded the newspaper, which was another habit he'd picked up from England, and put it on the table. England fading was devastating, he thought that if he was good like England had raised him, he might come back. But it didn't work, although most of what he was trying to do turned into habits.

"Amewica" England said, holding a cup of tea filled to the brim and was wobbling all over the place.

"Careful with that! And how did you make it?" America asked, taking the cup from the child and placing it on the side.

"I used the stool in the kitchen, quite simple." England giggled. He sat down and laughed, picking the tea back up and started to blow bubbles in it, causing it to splatter onto the floor.

"England, stop that. you're making a mess" America sighed, getting somthing to wipe it up off the carpet with. America stood up and wandered over to the window looking out into the back garden. It looked mystical, surreal. "Say, England, Would y ou mind If I look in the basement again?" America asked.

"I want to come, Bwother!" England grinned, setting his tea on the mat and making it look like a waterfall flowing over the edges of the cup.

"Actually, just stay here, England" America said, opening the door to the garden and closing it, locking it shut. America headed down to the basement and looked at the book he had put down.

"Spell 301" he said, picking up the black magic book. America dusted the book off and opened the first page, where it said the contents. He flicked through until he found the right page, spell 301. "Found it!" he whispered to himself. He read the instructions in his head.

'_Spell 301. This spell is extremely dangerous. It can ressurect any person, anything anywhere. All you need to do is love that person very dearly. America. I wrote this spell specifically for you, If you are reading this then I have most likely faded away.. OR you are looking through my property! I have cast a spell, which means If I come back within a span of five years, I will slowly seep into the new me and the New me will Remember everything about me. Then the new me will eventually fade away and I should be able to manage to break through and become me Again. But there is one question, If you want to do this spell properly. Answer this. Do you love me? If you don't. then, I'm sorry I even tried. But if you do, I want you to beleive with your heart you can bring me back. Please, America. Love me like I love you'_

The writing stopped, America stared at the paper. "Love..him?" America asked. The question was so clear, it was the question America had in fact been longing for England to ask him. Yes, America loved England. He closed the book and held it to his chest, embracing it. Tears fell from his sapphire eyes and hit the book. making splashes of water on it.

"America,Thank you" A voice said. Miniture England was walking down and through the door.

"I.. I love England" America said, chocking on the last word. His eyes suddenly were filled with despair, and love for his former brother. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing out two more tears. A familiar presence entered the room.

"America" is said. He turned around.

"England..?" America asked.

"America. The power of love is the strongest kind of Magic there is, the second kind of magic is Beleif, and the third is Passion. Combining those three can perform Miracles, and that's what you did" England smiled, His Emerald eyes twinkled like stars in the dim lighting. Minature England was no longer standing there, but a tall young blonde man with scruffy blonde hair and thick eyebrows. England gave a devistating smile and walked over to America, hugging him. America felt the familiar feel wash over him, he couldn't help but let tears wash away the pain he had been feeling. These tears were the best kind of tears. Tears of joy.

"England. Will you have to go through all that pain again? The riots around the world are getting worse and.. I don't know what to do. I'm not even a hero anymore and-" America flung his arms around England, hugging the smaller nation. England smiled and patted America's head.

"Don't worry, America. You are MY hero. Never forget that" England said. Green eyes met blue.

"England. Can I stay over at your house tonight? I-I'm afraid.. I might loose you again" America said slowly.

"It's okay, You can stay in my house for tonight" England smiled, lightly kissing America on the forehead. England straightened up and offered a hand to America. He took the hand and stood up. America was quite a bit taller than England, but it didn't matter.

"Thankyou, England" America said, as the two made their way out of the basement. The bright day had turned into a cool evening already. "Um.. England, I don't understand this- Why is it that when I first came in here, the bedroom had the tea stain and blood stained sheets on that were here when you um... But, why id it that when you came into the room it changed into a different room?" America asked.

"I'll tell you sooner or later." England smiled as the two walked upstairs. "Unfortunatly I only have one bedroom.." England sighed, walking into his bedroom.

"Oh.. Then i'll go back to my-" America started, but was cup off.

"You're welcome to sleep in my bed if yo like.." England muttered. A furious blush flooded onto America's face.

"O-Okay" America said, smiling. England sat on his bed and began to unbutton his shirt. "W-what are you doing?" America asked.

"Isn't it obvious? this is my bed. I'm taking off my clothes, thats all" England said.


	5. The strongest magic continued

Well. I am an idiot because I really didn't mean to upload the last chapter like that. LOL. It was purely an accedent.. even though I have no idea how uploading a chapter can be by accedent o_O Well.

Enjoy

I don't own Hetalia. ;D

I'll put the last few lines of the last chapter here just incase you've forgotten XD

I am such an idiot LOL

* * *

"O-Okay" America said, smiling. England sat on his bed and began to unbutton his shirt. "W-what are you doing?" America asked.

"Isn't it obvious? this is my bed. I'm taking off my clothes, thats all" England said. He folded up what he was wearing and put them down in the washing basket.

"Where should I sleep then? downst-"

"Sleep here" England said, America's eyes widened with shock.

"O-okay!" America said, also taking off his jacket,boots and trousers. England yawned and slipped under the warm looking covers. America blushed, turning 10 different shades of red before turning back to his normal colour. Obediently, America slid under the cover. It was indeed warm, and it smelled of England. Out of the corner of his eye, America looked at England, and England looked back.

"What?" England asked.

"Nothing.."

"Are you sure? you're red"

"Oh, N-n-n-no! It's nothing!" America laughed, shaking the bed slightly.

"America. Do you love me?" England asked.

"Yes. How could you be here if I didn't?" America said, glancing at England's naked chest and trying not to stare.

"I mean.. In what way?" England said a bit more slowly.

"I mean.." America smiled. "Like this" he whispered, America gently pressed his lips against England's. The two didn't try to poull away nor grimace.

"Thank you, America. If you didn't love me like this, The magic wouldn't have worked. I told you this earlier, but, Love is the strongest kind of Magic there is." England smiled, inching closer to America.

"You know.. I was really sad when you faded." America looked nervously at England and back down at the sheets.

"I know. But don't... Don't look down on yourself like that. Of course you are a hero, America. Not a big major comic-like superhero but.. you are my hero" England said. America smiled at his compliment and hugged England. The embrace was deep, and the kiss afterwards was passionate.

"Hey.. England. Do you love your country?" America asked.

"Of course, I love everything that is mine. And my country deserves love, don't you think?" England said.

"Well.. If you love your country so much.. I know why it's so beautiful" America smiled.

"America. You are an idiot. But, your my idiot" England grinned, which was somthing he'd rarely do.

Tomorrow was the next world conference, and hopefully, Everything would be back to normal.. maybe..

_End_

* * *

Ok. Seriously, this would have been along with the last.. tiny chapter.. LOL

Well, I hope you enjoyed my story!

If you liked this, you MAY (may not) like my other story 'Why don't you remember?' i tried changing it to 'Dont forget' but it went really weird soo o_O for some reason its 'Why don't you remember? dont forget' xD

I have laods of ideas for stories. But they are all sad and depressing D=. I am not depressed! I just think iggy and America are kawaiiiiiiii. Specially when crying =o

Anyway, Farewell!

(If you REALLY want me too, I may do an extra chapter containing the world conference on the day after =3)


	6. AUTHORS NOTE! thinking of restarting fic

**OKAY! **Hello again XD

You are probably thinking 'OMG, WHAT? WHY IS THERE AN AUTHORS NOTE TO AN ALREADY FINISHED STORY?' Well, that's because I'm thinking of re-doing this fanfic. To be honest, I think there was a lot I could've improved on, so, Reveiw and tell me if you think I should restart it. I think i'm a little better at writing than I was then, too, so I hope version 2 will be better xD

You're probably annoyed at this Authors Note. XD. I know i promised a meeting chapter, but I didn't know what to do with it/what to put, so i forgot. I may also add a twist in this fic, and make it a little different xD

Or, you'll reveiw and say something like 'Don't need to read it again, already read it once!' or something...

Anyway, please tell me if you think I should re-do it?

**OH AND One more thing!**

Is anyone out there happy to be my beta reader? xD, I just basically do stories like, well, this story.


End file.
